pickpocket
by hydratedbee
Summary: [Will be deleted, because I'm making a remake!] AUTHOR'S NOTE
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: "I think you're gonna need to arrest me, because I just stole your heart." An amused smirk crossed her lips, "Is that so?" she giggled sexily, breath tickling his ear. "Well I just stole your wallet."_

 **Rating:** _M_

 **Story:** _Just a preview-ish first chapter to see if anyone is interested._

 _Feel free to check out my other stories. (;_

 _Three stories down, three to go!_

* * *

 _ **Pickpocket**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Aislinn-Black**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

Sweltering bodies crowded the enclosed space, hips gyrating in emphasis with the pulsating music which was reverberating around the open air. Vibrant lights beamed across the dance floor; which was being trampled upon by tipsy adolescents. Dancers, in skimpy clothing, collected hundreds of dollars as they took men into the private rooms. The heat was rising and everyone was so lively—well not everyone.

"I'm going to get us some drinks." Natsu said to his blind date whose name he couldn't remember for shit. _Debby? Donna? Debra?_ Whatever.

The woman turned, blue eyes lightening up, "Okay, hey do you want to dance-" Natsu had turned and left not hearing what she was going to ask. "—after..."

To her this date was going well. To him? Well, it was a total nightmare. The girl was "high-classed" as she liked to call it, very picky at times and too mature for his taste. The only reason why he was on this stupid date is because Erza threatened to kill him and Mira had used the waterworks method on him. Natsu hated seeing girls cry—so of course he had to say yes.

At first, Natsu had no idea where to take Debby (he still didn't know her name) for the date and asked for some suggestions. Cana's idea was too inappropriate, nor did he plan on doing _**that**_ with her. Mira said a nice fancy restaurant, but fancy meant expensive and Natsu didn't have money like that. In the end, he ended up listening to his enemy Gray's advice by taking her to a club. Gray had stated, quote on quote, " _Take her to the club, she needs to loosen her uptight ass anyway."_

And that is why they were at the club.

Natsu whistled catching the bartender's attention, "Two fire whiskeys, please."

To keep himself entertained, Natsu glanced around the club and then he saw her—like a cliché middle school romance movie. She walked with grace in her cream-coloured heels. Golden tresses fell past her shulder and a perfect figure that was brought out by her short black dress. Those light chocolate-brown eyes looking straight past him and towards the bartender. And as soon as Natsu blinked, she was already leaning against the counter talking to the mixologist.

 _Say something!_

If it were Elfman he would scream something about her dress being manly. If it was Erza, she'd probably threaten her to dance, Mira might flip...And Gray maybe a cheesy pickup line, no wait that was Loke. Girls liked pickup lines right? Natsu continued to stare at the beauty. Feeling uncomfortable, the blonde turned to him, arching her eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

Without thinking the words from one of Loke's pickup lines tumbled out of his mouth. "I think you're gonna have to arrest me, because I just stole you heart." Natsu didn't say it with as much confidence as Loke, but overall he was pretty proud of himself.

The blonde stared at him and then an amused smirk crossed on her lips. With tiny swings of her hips, she moved closer to him. Her hand creeping on his hip, while the other played with his unnatural coloured locks. She giggled sexily, "Is that so?" Her breath tickling his ear.

The pressure of her hand left his and she suddenly pulled away. "Well I just stole your wallet." She winked at him, grabbing her drink and walked back into the crowd.

Ha, that's funny.

Hot.

Hot.

"Your drinks, sir."

Natsu thanked the man, reaching into his pocket to tip him. But his pocket felt empty. Panicking, he patted every pocket, but no luck all he felt was his cellphone.

That...that vixen!

She actually stole his wallet!

"Sir," The bartender asked staring at Natsu's flabbergasted expression, "are you alright?"

"SON OF A B—"

* * *

 _What did you think of the first chapter? Any comments are concerns? Once again this was a preview to see if anyone was interested so please reviews really help._

 _Haha, I lied when I said I had two more stories left. Nope, I now have three stories left to test out with you guess. Anyway, I hope you all have a fantastic day and remember: **YOU ARE LOVED!** (:_

— **Aislinn-Black**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** _"I think you're gonna need to arrest me, because I just stole your heart." An amused smirk crossed her lips, "Is that so?" She giggled sexily, breath tickling his ear, "Well I just stole your wallet."_

 **Rating:** _M_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hello, sorry for all of my stories being delayed. Please. Please be patient with me. Please don't tell me to update faster, okay? It doesn't help, nor will it actually make me update faster. Please be considerate and think about what authors, on this site and others, are going through if they have yet to update okay..._

 _I am going through too much that I honestly can't handle, and writing is what I am not concerned about atm, sorry. That being said, here is a chapter that probably isn't good, but I worked really hard on it considering my situation. (Plus I kind of destroyed my laptop along with major writer's block and homework)._

* * *

 **Pickpocket**

 **...**

 **Drunken Beginning**

 **...**

 **Aislinn-Black**

* * *

"So you're telling me, this hot chick danced with you and overall flirted with you on her on free will?"

"That's what I'm saying!"

"And she stole your wallet."

"Exactly!"

"You're an idiot."

"Exact-what the hell!" Natsu growled narrowing his eyes dangerously.

Gray didn't flinch, "Natsu you were seduced by a woman who hardly tried to seduce you and easily stole your money. You're. An. Idiot." The raven-haired male emphasized.

Natsu crossed his arms, making eye contact with anything but the guy in front of him.

...

"So you're telling me all you did was get all close to him—"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"—Touched him a little and you instantly got his wallet."

"Yup."

"He's an idiot."

"I know!" Lucy giggled as her friend Levy leaned back to take a sip of her tea. Lucy ran her fingers on the smooth leather of the stranger's wallet, curiosity scratching at her to look inside. This wasn't new to Lucy, some men just never paid attention, and they could never find their wallets, now she would never open it nor would she look at their ID. No. Once, the blonde was done toying with them she would place it back with the bartender who made sure to return their item.

However this one was different. Who uses pickup lines like that?

Levy watched Lucy stare at the wallet, "Are you just going to stare at it or are you going to open it?"

Lucy pretended to be shocked, "Levy! Telling me to do the wrong?! What has the world come to?!"

The blunette rolled her eyes, "Whatever. You can just get some information about him, mess with him a little ya know?"

 _Right because some guy's secrets and entire life story is shoved into this leather pouch._ Is what Lucy wanted to say, however she refrained from it by biting her tongue.

With a little hesitation and tickling guilt, the vixen opened the wallet. Like a typical wallet it just held a couple of dollar bills, debit card, cards to a whole bunch of food places (Lucy snorted), and his ID card. She also found out that he was a donor. How thoughtful.

Lucy laughed catching Levy's attention. "Look at his face." Lucy said sliding the card over to Levy. Levy picked up the piece of plastic, examining it carefully before a large grin split her lips.

"Oh Mavis, he looks ridiculous." And there the man was. Tattoo on his neck, messy—soaked pink hair, red splotches, and wide onyx-coloured eyes. The name Natsu E. Dragneel was printed on the plastic.

"Was this his first time taking a picture or something? He looks so scared!"

The girls continued to laugh, and then they continued to chat before Levy had to go home soon before Gajeel, her boyfriend, tracked her down.

Lucy still sat at the table. Once she was done laughing she put the ID back in its position, but as she did that a little picture slipped from a slot. "Huh?" Lucy said pulling it out fully. The picture was of a little boy who she assumed was Natsu and an older man with fire-color hair. They were sitting in the bathtub full of bubbles, flexing their muscles, genuine grins on their faces and soapy Mohawks.

Examining the card more Lucy flipped it to the back where it said in sloppy handwriting.

 _I Love You Dad._

The tiny guilt she felt in her stomach earlier, grew ten times worse.

Lucy groaned, "Dammit."

She needed a drink.

* * *

"You should probably just go to the bartender, maybe your wallet was returned."

"Shut up, Ice Princess I'm trying to think."

"..."

"I got it! I'll just talk to the bartender from last night to see if my wallet was returned."

"That's what I just said you dumbass!"

"Well it sounded way cooler and smarter when I said it!"

"You're not even smart!"

"Says you!"

"Yes, says I, the guy, who fucking passed high school with A's!"

"Your argument doesn't make sense."

"Fuck!" Gray groaned, smacking himself on the forehead, "You'd struggle to pour water out of your boot with the instructions on the heel."

"Why would water even be in my boot? I don't even wear boots!"

"It's a figure of speech!"

"Well it's stupid!"

"YOU'RE STUPID!"

"THAT'S IT—"

"Um, sir, I'm sorry but you and your boyfriend are going to have to leave."

Both looked at each other in disgust and then towards the worker in shock. " _BOYFRIEND?_! GROSS I WOULD NEVER DATE FLAME-ASS!"

"YEAH I WOULD NEVER DATE THIS PERVY POPSICLE FUCKER!"

Both butted heads, "WHAT'D YOU SAY ABOUT ME?!"

The worker panicked, "Please sirs, you're going to have to leave." She squeaked covering her eyes, "Please put your shirt back on."

Natsu grumbled as he exited the place, with Gray trailing behind. "Way to go, stripper." He spat.

Said stripper rolled his eyes, no longer caring about his lost shirt. "We wouldn't have gotten kicked out if you had a brain."

Natsu kept walking.

"Wait where are you going?"

"Where do you think dumbass?"

Gray sneered, trailing behind.

* * *

It was like it was that night all over again. Bodies grinding. Spilled drinks on the floor. Crazily drunken people and the sweet smell of adult depression. Natsu finally ditched Gray at the entrance at the club and made his way over to the bar. The pink-haired male was basically retracing his steps.

This bartender different from last night—in fact this bartender was a woman. And she was way busier than that night. She dashed in the small space, balancing multiple cups on her body—careful to make sure she didn't spill or break the glasses.

Natsu sat on the only empty stool, "Hey, Bartender!" Natsu called catching the woman's attention. She moved her white hair out of the way, "The name's Jane, what can I get for you?" Jane asked with a sincere smile.

"Have you seen a really attractive blonde? Brown eyes, tits like this big—" Natsu brought his hands to his chest and expanded them far and wide. It was a bad description, but a giggle broke out from the woman.

"Oh you're looking for Lucy!"

"Lucy, huh?" Natsu mumbled testing out the name.

Jane nodded, "Uh huh, she was sitting at one of the booths over there." The brunette girl directed Natsu's vision towards the dimly lit booths at the back of the club. "Sorry but I really need to get back to work!" Jane said when one of the men whistled her over. "Good luck."

Natsu got up, "Yeah, thanks." He said before walking over to the booths. Natsu checked almost every booth for just a small pinch of blonde hair. Sadly there was absolutely no one at the booths. Maybe he was too late? Too early? Maybe even Jane had pulled a little trick on him. He really didn't know, all he wanted was his wallet and maybe...talk to the blonde a little.

A bright drunken laugh echoed through the room at the perfect time—the silence as the first song ended and the second one began.

And there she was, that sneaky vixen tripping over her heels as she walked on the dance floor, drink in hand. Again, a small and tight dress, but her golden tresses pinned up. Oh, when Natsu got his hands on her he would—

"Hey you!" The blonde called suddenly. "Pinky! Over here!" She cried flailing her arms as if he couldn't hear her.

He stared.

Lucy giggled waving a familiar piece of leather in her other hand, "I got you waaaaaaaallllllllettttt." She sang.

Definitely drunk.

* * *

 _Ok. Once again, I'm sorry guys. I am just having a horrible time. My dad ruined my chance for me to go to running start, so I am going to an entirely different public school, I am so lonely in the school, I sit alone in all my classes, my grades are shit (I've only been there for like a week, I am sick a lot now) and I cry and fight with my family wayyyyy more. I stayed with my mom from august 6th to the 23rd it was alright... Also...I just got out of a horrible long distance relationship and I am still trying to recover. He was very controlling/manipulative, just made me feel bad about myself, showed people online who I didn't even know what I looked like without my permission and told everyone my real life name...and honestly..my privacy was completely invaded._

 _I haven't felt good about myself...like I am in an awful state. I never really eat, all I do is sleep..._

 _But I realized I am not good at saving any money (or anything)...like I probably have only like 15 dollars in my account...anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any comments or concerns, please let me know. I would love to know your thoughts. Anyway I hope you all have a fantastic day, and remember:_ **YOU ARE LOVED! (:**

 _Btw should I get rid of that quote? Does it sound to cliché and or lame?_

 **—Aislinn-Black (probably changing my name again, something with Clementine, any ideas)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** _"I think you're gonna need to arrest me, because I just stole your heart." An amused smirk crossed her lips, "Is that so?" She giggled sexily, breath tickling his ear, "Well I just stole your wallet."_

 **Rating:** _M_

 **Note:** Wow it has actually been a while since I have updated. I apologize, I have been dealing with some crap and just wasn't in the right place. Anyway, I have read this over many times to catch any mistakes, I may have missed a lot since I am writing with a concussion. Sorry if this chapter was bad. (I also fixed the second chapter where the bartender was Mira, even though Natsu knew Mira).

* * *

 _"Stealing, you'll go far in life. Actually, there is something funny about getting away with it."_

— _Mike Judge_

(:)(S)(:)

Pitpocket

Trusting?

(:)(S)(:)

* * *

Of course, drunk Lucy was a disaster, and he never wanted to be reminded of that night.

...

But this night however—

Natsu stared at the woman in front of him as she flirted with another man. The man seemed to be flustered that someone that beautiful had approached him and was voluntarily flirting. _He better fuckin' appreciate that she is even giving him attention._ He watched intensely as she leaned in close—whispering something in his ear.

Then he saw it. He almost missed it, for her hand was quick, but just at that second he saw the hand sneakily slip into his jean pocket as her other hand toyed with his brown locks, and her teeth slightly nibbling on his earlobe. "So that's how she did it." Natsu murmured to himself.

Lucy pulled away, giving her play toy a reassuring squeeze on the arm before she walked away.

When Lucy got close to Natsu's booth, she smirked, showing him the stacked brown leather. "And that's how you do it, ladies and gentlemen."

"Why do you even do this?" Natsu asked in pure curiosity.

"For the thrill of it." She responded while checking the wallet to see how much cash he had on him. "Plus it pays for your drink." Lucy winked. Seeing Natsu's stoic expression, the blonde let out a quiet chuckle, "I was joking, obviously." She set the wallet on the table.

"What are you going to do with it?"

Lucy rolled her eyes taking a sip of her drink, "So many questions. I'm going to leave it at the bar, duh. Jane and Ted are used to it now. It's tradition. Just like riling the boys up." Lucy pulled the hem of her crimson red dress down back to its original position, mid-thigh.

"I don't think it's tradition if you didn't do it to me. When are you going to give me my wallet back?" Natsu whined.

Lucy smirked, "Why would I give you back the wallet?" Guilt gone for now. "I have your _adorable_ ID picture."

Natsu glared, "Give it back!"

Lucy just continued to smirk, "Make me." She purred. "And if you do get it back, I can always steal it again."

"When you give it back I can just leave and never come back." Natsu countered.

Lucy cocked her head to the side, grinning easily. "You're too attached to me to just leave like that, Dragneel."

The blonde knew she was right when Natsu leaned back in his chair, pouting as he avoided eye contact. "Looks like I'm right." Lucy said taking one last sip of her drink. "Alright, it's time for me to go." Lucy said when she noticed the time on the clock above the bar.

"Already? It's only 12:30." Natsu said.

Lucy gave a half-hearted smile, "Miss me already?"

Natsu grunted, slightly irritated.

She laughed, "Relax, I have to go to work later."

Natsu walked with her towards the coat rack, "Need me to take you home?" The look she threw his way made him want to take back what he said. "It's pretty late and there could be anybody." He explained. "I don't want you walking alone."

Lucy put on her coat, "I'm a big girl, Natsu. I don't live too far, I can handle myself."

The pink-haired male opened his mouth to object but Lucy just cut him off. "Would it be better if I just gave you my number?" Lucy questioned before taking his out of his pocket. "Unlock it." She demanded.

Natsu obeyed and she quickly punched in her number. Lucy tossed him back his phone, "There." He caught it. "I'll see you later, Natsu." She said before walking out the door. Natsu trailing behind her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a mop of pink. "Is there a reason why you're following me?"

"I'm walking you home."

"I said—"

"I know what you said. But you and I both know you weren't going to call."

Lucy stayed silent because she knew that Natsu was right. She wouldn't call, and she definitely wouldn't answer his calls. "So lead the way." Natsu said, stuffing his hands in his pockets, leaving no room for objections. The blonde sighed and walked ahead of the man. Natsu closely following.

...

..

...

..

"I thought you said you didn't live far."

Lucy stretched out her arms to keep her balance as she walked on narrow ledge. "I said that so you wouldn't worry."

"If you told the truth I could have used my car. It would have been faster." Natsu stated before grinning, "Unless you did this to spend more time with me."

Lucy laughed, "Yup, that was my plan all along, ya caught me."

Natsu continued to walk on the lower path. He watched her stumble. "You're going to fall one day."

"And today is not that day." She fired back. Then the blonde stopped and she looked at the ripples of the water, seeing the moon's reflection. "Every time I walk home, I love to look at the water."

"Why?"

"I don't know." She said now sitting on the ledge, leaning forward. "Everything just looks beautiful, peaceful."

He didn't answer.

Lucy swished her hand in the water, "Hey, Natsu?"

He flinched as cold liquid splashed against his face. Natsu opened his eyes to see her laughing. "S-sorry, you seemed dazed."

She splashed him again.

He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, that was the last one."

She splashed him. He growled, "You're going to get it!" He said jumping on the ledge to chase after her. Lucy giggled running ahead, the heel of her shoe got caught between a small wedge, causing her to stumble towards the water. Lucy inhaled quickly, awaiting for the freezing cold water to hit her, but it never came.

Caramel eyes stared into obsidian. Natsu's arm wrapped around her waist, fingers gripping tightly on her covered skin. His other hand holding onto her arm, as she was pulled close to his chest. Although she was still leaning back, he held his straight position, holding them together.

She continued to stare, not realizing that her cheeks were turning a faint red.

"I said you're going to fall one day." Natsu said teasingly.

Lucy smiled softly, "But today wasn't that day."

* * *

note: sorry that it is has been so long since I updated. SORRY FOR THE LAME ENDING

note 2: should I continue this story? Or remake it? Or just get rid of it.

note 3: you should so check out my polls, I will have one up tonight.

note 4: tell me what story you want to see updated.

note 5: sorry if this chapter was crappy, I have to get back in the flow of writing this story.

note 6: please leave a review and remember: **YOU ARE LOVED!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sadly this will not be another update. It will just be an author's note._**

I was so excited to write, I was going to visit my mom and work on many ideas and just upload them. But I didn't have wifi at my mom's place, for some reason my computer wouldn't connect. Didn't matter since they couldn't remember their password anyway. But...tragedy has struck my family, so I might be away for a while.

My aunt finally got married to my uncle after ten years of being together. She's been with him through thick and thin. Sadly I missed her wedding and I hate myself because...a few days after her wedding. April 7th, on their way back from their honeymoon. They got in a single car crash...

My uncle was left badly injured and...my aunt died. It's hard on all of us because she was so full of life, always positive, smiling and one of the coolest aunts you could ever have. I'll be doing what I can to help my uncle take care of his youngest daughter (watching her for free, helping with school work, taking her places, etc). It's just hard to believe she's gone...Anyway, sorry if it will be awhile if I update. Maybe not? I plan on making a tribute story to her on here.

Thanks guys. I love you all. Tell someone that you love them, even if you're angry at them, you never .know when will be the last time you get to tell them that.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, it's been a while honestly. I had so much written in my doc manager, but sadly the deadline happened and now everything is deleted. Lmfao, big yikes.

So where have I been? Well let's see, I graduated high school, I got two jobs, and now I'm a freshman in college. College is fun, but there's lots of reading which kind of sucks. I've been getting into dancing and working out more. I have also made friends, so it's lots of fun. I also have been making YouTube videos like sims 4 stuff and the walking dead (channel name same as this name on here)

Not going to lie, the doc manager thing wasn't the only reason why I disappeared, but it's because some online friends of mine found my writing on here, due to me having trust in them and I got made fun of for it so I was afraid they tell others and then I would just get made fun of. So I was a little bit scared of that, or of them posting my stories in this one place where some people don't like me. They did that with my Youtube videos and that kinda scared me, and freaked me out. (plus when I get home from school or work, I'm just extremely tired and nap away).

EITHER WAY I shouldn't care what people think, but yeah, sometimes it just gets to me. Because if I'm passionate about something and get made fun of for it, I honestly just shut down.

 **ON TO HAPPIER THINGS**

I'm not going to promise. I'm also not going to say when. But I will say, soon that they'll be a new story. I will say soon, that there will be remakes, or revisions, and I will say soon that there will be new chapters. (soon doesn't mean like this week, or maybe it does, sometimes within these two months, I will try my best, I owe it to guys for that)

I appreciate you all for sticking with me through this journey!

Take care stay hydrated and remember you are loved.


End file.
